


Love Is...

by TenshiEren14



Category: Free!
Genre: By a brush for the fluff!!, Clumsy Romance is Clumsy, Drabble Series, First Love, Fluff, How do you SouMako?!?!, M/M, Sousuke is learning, Unconventional Makoto, What Was I Thinking?, maybe smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/TenshiEren14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, in which Sousuke understands a little bit more about what 'love' entails.</p><p>Drabble series for the soul.</p><p>I'm not sorry for the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people~! Eren here and I honestly believe that the world hates me. Maybe just a little. I have exams right now which means that I literally have no time for anything else than studies right now, in addition to a grumpy Geography teacher grilling me for Top-Secret Documents and suffering from Free! Withdrawal. The struggles are real bros.
> 
> Anyway, I just woke up from my customary kitten-nap and woke up with this stupid little plot bunny that tickled my fancy so much I just couldn’t help myself. This is stress relief (1) and my SouMako fix for the month. It’s basically a giant collection of 26 unrelated (Unless stated) drabbles and one-shots that follow a prompt that follows the structure of ‘Love is… something’ 
> 
> The AU/ or timeline or so will be placed in the A/N so pay attention to that. Now then. Enjoy~  
> I don’t own Free! By the way. I’d only want Sousuke, Makoto, Seijuurou, Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, Rei… what was I saying?

_**Love is…A learning experience. Sousuke just wished that he had never learned this…** _

_A/N~ This takes place in an Alternate Universe where Makoto is a barista and Sousuke is a freelance author~_

* * *

 

Makoto had a tattoo.

It wasn’t a big, ornate tattoo like Koujaku’s (a waiter at Free Café) nor was it an overly complicated tattoo like Rin’s from his drug days.

It was simply a tattoo. It was of the strangest thing too, a dolphin. Just a small baby blue dolphin that had faint sparkles around it and a puddle of water beneath it. From as far back as Sousuke could remember, Mako had never mentioned a fondness of the underwater mammal.

Its location was weird too. Sousuke had found it when he was mapping the contours of the brunette’s body. He vividly remembered the feeling of smooth, tan skin and the hushed whispers and groans from that particular night. He also remembered the silent curiosity that had overcome him when he had found the offending piece of body art, how he had paused ever so briefly over his lover’s lower back before continuing his journey due to Makoto whining.

It was now nearly three months after that little… incident. Sousuke had purposely tried to ignore the ridiculous tattoo for both privacy purposes and for his fear of the scribble’s origin; however, Sousuke was finding it increasingly more difficult to ignore the stupid tattoo especially now since it was the middle of July and the air condition in Sousuke’s apartment had just gone out leaving both of them shirtless and in puddles of sweat.

Makoto had just taken off his pants as well and the fucking tattoo was laughing at him.

It was right above his ass, just were his back dimples were too and as much Sousuke would love to be turned on right now. He couldn’t do it.

Not with that there.

Makoto was blissfully unaware of his boyfriend’s mounting irritation, trying his best to fan himself with a paper fan that he had made from a stray piece of poster paper that he had found on the floor under the couch. His hair was kept out of his soaking face with the help of a flowery band that Ren had given him for his twenty-fifth birthday back in November.

He turned around to re-join Sousuke on the floors, which were the coolest place in the room at the moment and stopped in his tracks at the expression on the writer’s face.

He was frowning, deeper than usual, with his eyebrows drawn and his deep turquoise eyes narrowed in irritation.

Makoto frowned reflexively. It’s not the heat, Sousuke had already said that he was used to the oppressive heat, Makoto had literally not said two words to him in around half hour too, since they had both agreed that speaking was wasting unnecessary energy, so what was it?

“What’s wrong now, Sousuke?”

The raven frowned deeper and turned away, he was embarrassed. Or nervous. Makoto smiled; hey no one turns down free entertainment right?

He sat next to Sousuke and poked him in his cheek, “What’s wrong? You’re blushing.”

Sousuke was scowling now, his blush visible and a slight twitch in his eyebrows, “’s the heat. You’re imagining things.”

Makoto laughed and poked his finger deeper into Sousuke’s cheek; he could feel his teeth against his fingertip, “Liar. You’re thinking.”

Sousuke glanced briefly at him before snorting, “Of course I’m thinking. It’s my job.”

Makoto pulled his finger away and began fanning himself again,” I thought you didn’t have a job, weren’t you a freeloader this morning?”

Sousuke smiled slightly, just an awkward upturn of his lips, “Aren’t you in this freeloader’s shitty apartment?”

It was Makoto’s turn to snort, “That’s because you couldn’t meet deadline and Seijuurou was going to commit suicide if you didn’t hand in you manuscript.”

Sousuke placed his head in the crook between Makoto’s neck and shoulder the sweat making it sweaty and uncomfortable but it served its purpose, “What’s with the weird tattoo?”

There was silence for a good couple of minutes, the playful atmosphere killed off instantly and for a brief moment, the author wished that he had kept his curiosity in a box behind that one closet in his brain.

Makoto swallowed awkwardly and chuckled nervously before fanning himself rather swiftly, “That’s a sudden question, don’t you think?”

Sousuke mentally groaned at himself. Of course that tattoo had to deal with something from his less than favourable past. Well, he was already this deep…

“I’ve been thinking about it since March. It’s… simple. I like it”

Makoto made a weird noise, a strange cross between a strangled cry and a mortified groan, “It was supposed to be.” His voice was suddenly a couple pitches higher too.

Sousuke lifted his head from his less than comfortable perch and looked at his lover. Makoto was hiding his mouth with his paper fan, but his blush was clearly visible. His emerald eyes were a couple shades lighter than usual and he was avoiding his gaze. “Why’d you get it,”

he asked carefully. He had to tread lightly; Makoto looked just about ready to bolt.

Makoto glanced briefly at his boyfriend and then hid his face in his laps, dropping his makeshift fan and mumbling something inaudible to the raven.

Sousuke simply smiled and let Makoto’s shaggy light brown hair out of the band, allowing it to fall against his lightly freckled shoulders since Makoto had yet to get his haircut for the month. He allowed his hands to play with the soft, fluffy tresses for a couple minutes, giving Makoto time to collect his thoughts.

After around ten minutes, Makoto’s entire body turned until he was facing the ceiling, “It was Haru’s last gift.”

Sousuke’s frown instantly returned. Haruka Nanase was not the… best of subjects for the raven, in his eyes, his little brother took the cowards’ way out.

Makoto’s finger was tracing small squiggly patterns against his chest now and the brunette was humming some obscure Spanish tune that was vaguely flamenco. The silence slowly settled into something more comfortable and Sousuke could feel himself become tired.

“Dolphins were his favourite. He would tell me about them when we worked shifts at the…”

Sousuke grunted softly, he got the message. The raven wasn’t sure how much time passed with Makoto on his laps, the emerald eyed male tracing slow patterns on his stomach while he played idly with his bangs but when the mosquitoes started poking at him he knew that it was time to get up and probably go take a bath.

“Come on, Dolphin, let’s go bathe.”

Makoto snorted softly, “Jerk.”

* * *

 


End file.
